Misil de impacto/Leyendas
thumb|250px|right|Un [[Misil/Leyendas|misil de impacto.]] Un misil de impacto o misil de concusión era un misil de corto alcance generalmente montado en lanzadores en vehículos. Había una amplia gama de misiles de impacto, que variaban en velocidad, maniobrabilidad y capacidad destructiva. Los misiles de impacto evolucionaron a partir de armas esféricas más grandes y lentas similares a las bombas tradicionales, las esferas de impacto. Características thumb|left|Un misil de impacto. Los fabricantes de armas generalmente producían los lanzadores y los misiles, y los vendían como unidades. Las fuerzas terrestres los usaban contra vehículos rápidos. En combate espacial, los misiles de impacto variaban en potencia desde las armas anti-cazas estelares lanzadas desde otros cazas hasta devastadores ojivas capaces de desarticular naves capitales masivas lanzados desde satélites defensivos especializados.Star Wars: Empire at War Cada misil se guardaba y lanzaba en un bote presurizado diseñado para protegerlo durante su almacenamiento, transporte y carga, que también fungía como tubo de lanzamiento. Estos botes eran agrupados en cartuchos que se cargaban en los vehículos. Los cartuchos eran circulares y en los lanzadores terrestres los misiles salían hacia los lados antes de encenderse y dirigirse hacia su blanco. Cada misil de impacto tenía una punta que penetraba armaduras para después encender el paquete energético del misil. El impacto encendía la ojiva, que era de naturaleza nuclear o termonuclear. Un misil de impacto no necesitaba impactar para detonar, pues algunos podían ser programados para explotar a proximidad. En atmósfera el misil creaba un estruendo sónico que causaba daños extensos en el área que lo rodeaba. Historia right|thumb|Lanzador de misiles de impacto. Los cazas estelares como el interceptor RZ-1 A-wing de la Alianza Rebelde y el Bote de Misiles Imperial usaban misiles de impacto en sus combates. Las naves capitales favorecían los turbolásers porque los misiles eran caros y sólo se podía usar un número limitado. Algunos estaban equipados con sistemas de enganche de blanco. Durante la Batalla de Endor, Lando Calrissian usó misiles de impacto para destruir el reactor principal de la Estrella de la Muerte II, aunque su compañero Wedge Antilles usó torpedos de protones. Modelos notables *HM-8 de Dymex *Misil de impacto HM-6 de Dymek *Misil de impacto MG5 de Krupx *Misil de impacto ST2 de Arakyd Véase también *Misil de impacto de asalto Entre bastidores En los primeros videojuegos de LucasArts, como Star Wars: X-wing, los misiles de impacto eran lamados simplemente misiles. Este tipo de ojiva es usada comúnmente en todos los juegos de la serie de juegos de computadora X-wing. Apariciones *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''River of Chaos'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Betrayal'' Fuentes *[[Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (juguetes)|Juguetes Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire]] *[[Star Wars: Expanded Universe (juguetes)|Juguetes Star Wars: Expanded Universe ]] *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Empire At War'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tie_bomber_ex_1_8.jpg|cardname=TIE Bomber EX-1-8}} * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Véase también *Torpedo cazador *Torpedo de protones *Bomba de protonesb *Nano misil *Misil racimo Categoría:Demoliciones Categoría:Accesorios de armas Categoría:Proyectiles